Precoz
by CCPHyuga
Summary: AU / Luego de aquel error, Ichigo se dio cuenta de todo. Ahora, no sólo Inoue era el doble de sensible día y noche; sino que además él era mucho más idiota de lo normal, y andaba con un hambre que hacía que quisiera devorarse todo lo que jamás imaginó que comería en su vida. / Ichihime / Oneshot.


**Disclaimer**: Bleach y todos sus personajes son propiedad del gradioso Tite Kubo. Si fuera mío, Ulquiorra seguiría vivo y junto con Ichigo y Renji estarían aquí conmigo, preferentemente con poca ropa XD

* * *

**Precoz****. **

_Capítulo único_

.

.

.

.

Despertó de golpe, agitado, jadeante, sudoroso, y con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que lo mantuvo inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos. La punzada de dolor, alcanzó su abdomen y, finalmente, su estómago crujió.

Observó el reloj que se encontraba ubicado sobre la mesita de luz que tenía en su habitación. No podía creerlo. Eran recién las tres de la madrugada, y su estómago no dejaba de gruñir, clamando por algo de comida.

Se incorporó en el lecho, y giró el rostro para observarla.

Inoue Orihime descansaba plácidamente junto a él, acostada bocabajo, con las mantas muy para abajo, dejándole la espalda descubierta. Su respiración acompasada era como una sinfonía melodiosa para los oídos de Ichigo, quien, al notar que estaba ya casi descubierta, se encargó de terminar de arroparla con la colcha.

La chica, cuando sintió aquellas manos tan suaves rozar su espina dorsal, instintivamente, sujetó una de ellas con toda la fuerza con la que fue capaz de hacerlo, mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y sonreía complacida. El muchacho, quedó estático por un momento, cuando sintió que su mano derecha era jalada con una fuerza casi inhumana.

Era imposible averiguar qué pasaba por la mente de la pelinaranja en ese momento, pues seguía lanzando risitas, mientras, lo único entendible en cada frase que pronunciaba era aquel "_Kurosaki-kun_", que, por el tono tan inocentemente sensual, no hizo más que provocar que las mejillas del aludido se encendieran debido a los miles de pensamientos pervertidos que se le vinieron de golpe a la cabeza.

Intentó retirar la mano cuando volvió a escuchar los ronquidos de su novia, pero fue inútil, pues ésta lo sujetó con más fuerza aún, y la guio hasta sus senos. Sí, el paraíso para Ichigo, pero al mismo tiempo, su infierno. Se sintió a punto de colapsar, pues la chica frotaba inconscientemente su mano, contra los relieves de piel interminables. Tragó grueso, al volver a escuchar un sonido algo… inusual proveniente de la ojigris.

Toda aquella patética situación sólo hizo que recordara la particularmente _activa_ noche anterior, en la que él y Orihime no hicieron más que discutir —lo cual, extrañamente, se estaba volviendo costumbre—, para después terminar como dos animales salvajes en la pobre cama de él. Sí, así, crudamente. Porque, a pesar de que acababan prácticamente de volverse oficialmente novios, hacía ya un tiempito que llevaban realizando ese tipo de travesuras.

Intentó nuevamente retirar su brazo.

_— No, Kurosaki-kun, es Batman…_

Quedó estático por unos segundos, mientras pensaba sobre qué tipo de estupideces podría estar soñando Inoue. Con la mente tan imaginativa que tenía.

Suspiró.

Sentía que moriría de hambre si no se liberaba rápido de aquel agarre. Pero al verla dormir tan cálidamente… ¿Quién podría resistirse a una ternura como ella? Aunque, ciertamente, la chica en esos últimos días había estado raramente irritable, como muy malhumorada y en exceso sensible. Incluso no parecía ella.

El muchacho acarició con suavidad el sedoso cabello de la chica, haciendo que ésta se removiera lanzando una risita, y que liberara mínimamente la mano de del mismo, quien no tuvo otra que aprovechar el ligero despiste para sacarla por completo. Suspiró aliviado, por un momento pensó que se quedaría con una sola mano.

Fue para la cocina, muerto de hambre, y cuidadosamente —de modo que así Isshin ni sus hermanas fueran capaces de escucharlo— sacó del refrigerador un pequeño pedazo de tarta que encontró, seguido de un tazón de leche, y una mermelada de ciruela.

Recordó que ese día volvía al instituto Rukia, su amiga —con la que tres de cada cuatro conversaciones eran exclusivamente discusiones e insultos— que había viajado por asuntos familiares hacía ya dos meses. Sonrió y se cubrió la frente. Ya se esperaba una semana cargada de peleas, junto a la chica y Renji, el novio de la misma.

Se alimentó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Devorando todo, sin dejar siquiera migas ni otro rastro alguno como evidencia de que existió algo encima de aquel plato. Se terminó la leche en un santiamén.

Sólo después cayó de cuenta en todo lo que había consumido.

La tarta, a la cual le echó aquella mermelada híper dulce, valga la redundancia, era napolitana —con tomate, jamón, queso, y cualquier otro ingrediente salado que se podía imaginar—, y, encima, le echó todo un jarrón de leche. Quién sabe cómo su estómago había podido aguantar semejante mezcla. O tenía demasiada hambre, o la cercanía de Inoue le había afectado hasta ese punto.

Volvía a la habitación, todavía analizando qué efectos secundarios podría traerle aquel desayuno, cuando la encontró despierta. Sentada en la cama, fregándose el rostro como una niñita recién levantada, sujetando la sábana a la altura de sus pechos.

— Buenos días… Kurosaki-kun— murmuró ella, aun sobándose los ojos.

— Hola, Inoue.

La joven observó por largo rato a su novio, como si estuviera estudiándolo con la mirada. Él vaciló, y ella frunció levemente el ceño, luego de lanzar un estrepitoso bostezo.

— ¿Por qué Kurosaki-kun se levantó tan temprano hoy? Todavía no son ni las cuatro…de la mañana…— inquirió con un tono de ¿molestia? Pues como eso sonó.

— Tenía hambre…— respondió con simpleza.

— Pues no te pusiste la camiseta…y tampoco te diste un baño. — mencionó—. Dijiste que te gusta darte un baño siempre antes de desayunar ¿verdad?

— Tenía mucha hambre. — replicó.

— Ah…— ladeó el rostro con algo de desconfianza, la cual el chico no tardó en reconocer como tal. Le examinó el rostro sin decir nada por varios minutos. La chica, últimamente, se comportaba de una manera más… cómo decirlo… ¿Curiosa? ¿Celosa?

El caso es que le preguntaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, sobre cada una de sus acciones, tal cual como lo haría el FBI con un secuestrador prófugo. Y, como si ya eso no lo descolocara por completo, luego de hacer aquellas preguntas siempre terminaba desviando el tema, o se quedaba callada, siempre con una expresión algo… indiferente. Era difícil de explicar, y más cuando ni él mismo sabía bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Inoue, ¿quieres desayunar? Porque puedes volver a dormirte… si quieres…— ofreció con tranquilidad, cuando ella aún no despegaba la vista de la ventana—. Todavía falta mucho para ir al instituto.

— Kurosaki-kun, ¿por cuánto tiempo vivió Kuchiki-san contigo aquí?

— ¿Qué?

Ichigo no le veía el lado al reciente cuestionamiento. Es decir, hacía mucho tiempo eso había ocurrido, la chica se había quedado alrededor de un mes allí, porque junto con Byakuya aún no encontraban un departamento decente. Pero, ¿cómo lo sabía Inoue, para empezar? Quizás esa idiota de Rukia había abierto la boca. Pero, eso no era lo importante. De hecho, nada de eso lo era. ¿Por qué preguntaba algo como aquello en un momento como ese?

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— No lo sé. Estaba pensando en Kuchiki-san, y todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí antes de mudarse — la voz de la chica sonaba muy neutral, carecía de aquel toque de… inocencia absoluta que poseía naturalmente—. Sólo lo recordé.

— Ah, pues, eso no importa… ¿sabes?— él se rascó la nuca, restándole candencia al asunto—. ¿Vas a desayunar?

— ¿La extrañas, Kurosaki-kun?— volvió a indagar su novia, una vez que él calló. La observó con los ojos abiertos como platos, otra vez se desviaba hacia ese tipo de temas. ¿Qué rayos sucedía con ella?—. ¿Extrañas a Kuchiki-san?

— Pues…— Ichigo vaciló. Llevaban unos meses sin verse, y, realmente se podía decir que extrañaba sus idioteces. Pero, claro, jamás lo admitiría—. No lo sé. Creo que sin ella está muy tranquilo…

— Lo sabía. — Orihime lo observó con expresión descompuesta—. La extrañas. Quieres que vuelva aquí. Pero, tranquilo, Kurosaki-kun, que hoy llega de vuelta.

— No…sé de qué hablas…— a esas alturas, decir que no comprendía su actitud era poco. No sabía qué cojones sucedía con su novia, y por qué no dejaba de hablar de Rukia, y cosas tan estúpidas como eso de extrañarla—. Inoue, ¿qué sucede? A qué va todo esto…

— Kurosaki-kun, siempre te gustó Kuchiki-san…, es decir, siempre estás más animado cuando estás con ella y… eso. — afirmó ella, soltando las cobijas, para quedar completamente desnuda. El aludido quedó más que alterado por lo dicho en primer lugar, y terminó por sonrojarse de pies a cabeza cuando ella empezó a vestirse sin ningún pudor frente a él, a completa luz. Claro, lo hacían por las noches, pero ese no era el momento oportuno para enseñarle sus atributos.

— No…no digas tonterías.

— Estás dudando, ¿es cierto…?

— No… es por eso…— apenas pudo pronunciar lo último. Segundos después, cuando la chica se vio completamente cubierta por sus vestimentas, él decidió hablar para calmarla. Realmente se había vuelto loca, o por lo menos, algo parecido—. Inoue, no entiendo para dónde va esto. Si quieres saber si te quiero a ti. Pues… Sí. Te quiero a ti.

Ella sonríe melancólicamente mientras niega con la cabeza. Repentinamente, unas lágrimas que terminan por desconcertar aún más al pobre Ichigo, comienzan a brotar de sus orbes grises.

— No. Kurosaki-kun. Yo te entiendo, sólo debes decírmelo bien. Yo…yo lo entenderé. Siempre lo entendí, hasta que apareció esta pequeña ilusión que realmente creí que se podría dar…

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Ayer, entre sueños, dijiste su nombre…

— ¿Qué?

Bueno, ese cuestionamiento iba por dos cosas: una, ¿realmente él había sido capaz de decir semejante ridiculez en sus sueños? ¡Qué vergüenza!; y segunda, ¿por esa tontería armaba su novia todo un teatro? ¡Incluso estaba llorando!

Quizás, con esa mente tan alborotada que poseía, fue capaz de imaginar que Ichigo pensaba de manera pervertida en sus sueños sobre esa pequeña idiota. ¡Pero claro que no! Él estaba seguro de que…

— ¡Vamos! Lo más probable es que estuviera soñando que nos peleábamos.

Sí. Eso.

Después de todo, era lo primero que hacían cada vez que se encontraban. Era la misma historia con Renji, Zaraki y Toushiro. Siempre gritándose de aquí para allá. Según él, su novia debía ser capaz de recordar todo aquello.

— ¡También lo dijiste anteayer!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Y la noche anterior!

— …

— ¡Y la anterior!

— Esto debe ser una broma…

— No, Kurosaki-kun. ¡Te la pasas llamando a Kuchiki-san por las noches!

Él bufó.

Últimamente no andaba con la paciencia suficiente como para aguantar los repentinos celos de Orihime. Es decir, ¡ni razones habían! Rukia ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad, y, si iba al caso, podría atribuir lo de sus sueños a un problema familiar que ella le había comentado antes de marcharse temporalmente, y que lo dejó algo abatido. Quizás estaba preocupado por ella. Sí. Debía ser eso. E Inoue debía ser capaz de entenderlo también.

— Está bien, Inoue —dijo luego de largos segundos en silencio—. No sé de qué hablas, ¡pues claro! Si estaba dormido. Pero está bien. Lo siento, si eso te hizo sentir incómoda.

Ella observó a través de las ventanas por un largo rato.

— E-está bien, Kurosaki-kun — sonrió algo enrojecida al darse cuenta de su actitud reciente. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo con ella. Y acababa de hacer pasar a Ichigo un mal momento, lo notaba por su rostro de inquietud. Realmente era una ridícula. Quizás sí, él se veía mucho más enérgico con la pelinegra cerca, pero eso no tenía por qué significar que ella le gustara, ¿cierto?—. Gracias por ofrecerme el desayuno, ahora que lo pienso bien sí, me muero de hambre.

Él le enseñó una tenue sonrisa.

— Estaría bien una chocolatada, acompañada de un sándwich de jamón y queso con algo de mermelada, ¿te molesta si voy a la cocina y lo preparo?— inquirió colocándose la sudadera.

— Adelante. — murmuró preguntándose qué tipo de estómago se suponía que tenía la chica, y cómo fue que una réplica exacta del mismo llegó hasta él.

La chica sonrió tiernamente. Ichigo la vio, e inmediatamente se contagió de su alegría, aunque su rostro no lo demostrara claramente. Era, lejos, la chica más linda que había visto jamás.

— ¿Sabes? — dijo ella con los labios cubiertos de migas de pan—. Me alegra que Kuchiki-san vaya a volver. La clase no es lo mismo sin ella, ¿verdad?

Él la observó entornando los ojos. Su actitud tan cambiante llegaba a descolocarlo. Pero, al fin y al cabo, parecía volver a ser la vieja Orihime. Eso, en cierto grado, lograba tranquilizarlo.

— Sí. Es raro…

— Ishida-kun me dijo que se fueron porque tenían negocios que atender.

— Sí. Algo así…

— Abarai-kun la debió extrañar mucho.

— Sí, eso creo.

— Bueno… se nos hace tarde…— mencionó cuando observó el reloj que marcaba las 6:45 am. Debían ir al instituto para las 7:00—. Será mejor que nos vayamos…prepar—

Cuando se iba levantando para colocar las cosas en su lugar, su falda del colegio se quedó atascada a un clavo saliente en la silla en la que se estaba sentando.

— ¡Cuidado…!

Ichigo la ayudó a evitar que cayera, sosteniéndola con fuerza de las caderas. Ella le sonrió agradecida, y se incorporó de inmediato.

— Rukia, ¿estás bien?

— S-sí. Arigato, Kurosaki-kun, soy muy torpe de verd- ¿Qué?

— ¿Huh?

Ichigo no comprendió de inmediato por qué razón ella lo apartó tan bruscamente de su cuerpo. La observaba confundido, cuando ella tomó con rapidez su bolso, y se preparaba para salir.

— ¿Inoue? ¿Qué dem—

La chica dio un portazo tras de sí al abandonar por completo la residencia. Y fue allí, cuando él notó su gravísimo error.

_"Rukia, ¿estás bien?"_

Oh, mierda.

**x**

**x**

**x**

— ¡Idiota!

Renji se mantuvo firme, con una gota de sudor en la frente. Sintió pena por Ichigo unos minutos. Aquella patada en el trasero le debió doler demasiado. Sonrió con nerviosismo, al sentir la mirada de la chica puesta sobre él, y ayudó al pelinaranja a levantarse.

— Auch…— con la ayuda del pelirrojo, se colocó nuevamente de pie, y observó desafiante a la chica frente a él, la cual estaba hecha una fiera—. ¿Qué rayos te pasa, idiota? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

— No. — replicó ella, enzoquetándole otro puñetazo en las sienes—. ¡Tú eres el idiota que ha perdido la cabeza! ¿Es que no piensas? ¡No puedes confundirte con algo así! ¿No tienes sentimientos acaso, Ichigo?

— Oye, oye…— decía sobándose la frente—. Soy humano, no es como si nunca me equivocara.

— ¡Equivocarte el nombre de tu novia!— inronizó—. Y encima, esperar que ella se ponga tranquila enseguida…— Rukia tomó aire—. ¡Estás mal de la cabeza! Y estoy empezando a dudar de si eres un humano normal, o un idiota diplomado.

— ¡Me equivoqué! Es todo, Rukia, ¿qué esperas que haga ahora? No puedo retroceder el tiempo.

— Lo sé. Pero puedes ir a pedirle disculpas.

Kurosaki vaciló unos momentos, y luego exhaló impotente.

— ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? Me ha evitado toda la mañana.

— Es lo lógico— intervino el pelirrojo, cruzado de brazos—. Después de todo es—

— ¡Renji tú te callas!— interrumpió Kuchiki con los nervios a flote.

— ¡Oye! Iba a aconsejarlo poéticamente, y me interrumpiste.

— Rukia…, Renji…— Ichigo suspiró. Sus amigos dejaron de discutir y lo observaron algo dudosos—. No me he sentido muy bien en estos días… es decir, no lo sé. Siento extraña a Inoue. — pronunció al fin con un tono de preocupación, lo cual hizo que los que estaban con él se alertaran. Él nunca dejaba de lado su orgullo lo suficiente como para admitir ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Extraña en qué sentido? ¡Agh!— el pelirrojo detuvo sus cuestionamientos al recibir un codazo a la altura del estómago por parte de la enana.

— Ichigo…— habló Rukia con seriedad—. La relación entre Inoue y tú, poco a poco fue haciéndose más seria, ¿verdad?— él la observó confuso—. Es decir, ¿Ustedes ya han hec—

— ¡Idiota!— interrumpe Ichigo, completamente ruborizado, con una patada al rostro de la chica—. C-cómo se te ocurre, n-nosotros—

— ¡Imbécil!— ella lo observó con tal recelo, que hasta Renji temió por su vida—. Es importante que ustedes—

— ¡Ichigo! ¡Ichigo!

Los tres observaron confundidos a un Mizuiro que llegó junto a ellos corriendo desesperadamente. El pelinegro se dirigió directamente a Kurosaki.

— Orihime-san se descompensó mientras estaban jugando vóley, la maestra me dijo que te llamara—

Renji suspiró algo preocupado, y comenzó a caminar serenamente por donde había llegado Mizuiro, quien sólo intentaba recordar el momento exacto en el que Ichigo y Rukia fueron hacia el lugar de los hechos, pues juraba no haberlos visto ni sentido huir.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Un dolor muy profundo invadió sus sienes, por lo cual se le dificultó movilizar los párpados por unos momentos. Finalmente, abrió los ojos.

La pequeña habitación completamente blanca, le alertó que se trataba de la enfermería del instituto. Negó con la cabeza, al recordar lo débil que se sintió mientras jugaban en las horas de gimnasia.

— Orihime-chan, finalmente despiertas…— habló con amabilidad la enfermera.

— ¿Hace cuánto llegué aquí?— inquirió curiosa.

— Hace como una hora y media. Tomaste una siesta larga, pero los profesores me dijeron que no te molestara… Aunque ya está por ser salida…

— K-Kurosaki-kun…— pronunció algo preocupada. Podía jurar haber oído su voz antes de dormirse por completo—. Quiero decir, ¿qué me pasó?

— Te desmayaste cuando estabas haciendo deportes. Luego estuviste devolviendo. ¿Te duele algo?

Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo amablemente.

— ¿Y Tatsuki-chan y los demás? ¿Ya volvieron a clases?— su estómago aún se encontraba revuelto.

— Hay personas esperándote aquí afuera. Pero no veo a Tatsuki-san. Ella ya debió volver a clases— informó sacando un comprimido de una caja. Sirvió un vaso de agua y los colocó en una bandeja—. ¿No recuerdas nada? Hace un momento despertaste, pero, ciertamente parecías estar sonámbula.

La chica se sonrojó.

— No lo recuerdo. Eh… ¿Alguien esperándome? ¿Quién es?

La enfermera asintió, entregándole el medicamento.

— Toma, es un analgésico, hace un rato dijiste que la cabeza te pesaba— la chica lo consumió de una vez, y posteriormente se bebió todo el agua del vaso—. Ese chico de cabello naranja de tu clase, creo que se llama Ichigo…— un espasmo apareció en la boca del estómago de Orihime—. Y Rukia-chan, es su novia parece.

Inoue bajó la cabeza, y sonrió con melancolía. Después de todo, no podía negar que se veían increíblemente bien juntos. Y que estuvieran esperándola significaba que se preocupaban por ella, ¿cierto?

Sintió ganas de echarse a llorar, y no comprendió la razón. ¡Mierda! Estaba siendo egoísta otra vez. Siempre tratando de culpar a los demás de sus propios errores. Si a Ichigo realmente le gustara Kuchiki, ella debería haberlos dejado estar juntos desde un principio. Pero no podía evitar sentirse plena cuando él le decía —con dificultad la mayoría de las veces— que le quería. Y. luego, tampoco podía evitar sentirse insegura cada vez que lo veía con Rukia, sonriendo, divirtiéndose, siendo _feliz_.

Era una tonta. No hacía otra cosa que preocupar a quienes siempre estaban con ella. No comprendía por qué los celos que sentía de Rukia la consumían, si después de todo, la pelinegra era de las personas que más se preocupaban por ella, aunque a veces no lo pareciera.

— No son novios…— lanzó una lastimera risa baja. La voz se le estaba quebrando, y sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí, a estar sola, por lo que fue poniéndose de pie—. Ella es novia de Abarai-kun. Y… él… pues…

Suspiró.

Se colocó la sudadera y fue caminando hasta la puerta con lentitud. ¿Qué eran ella e Ichigo? ¿Seguían saliendo juntos? Realmente no lo tenía muy en claro. Esa mañana él la había confundido con Rukia, y aquello le había dolido tanto, que no fue capaz de hablar con él el resto del día. La había hecho sentir tan inferior a ella que… que le estaba agarrando un hambre de locos.

Su estómago crujió con semejante fuerza, que la enfermera se asustó. Ella le sonrió nerviosa y se despidió.

— Gracias por todo, enfermera-san. Es hora de que me vaya. Mis amigas deben de estar preocupadas. Y, bueno, me acaba de dar hambre…

— P-pero, Orihime-chan, ¿no deseas que te traiga nada que comer?

Ella hizo una reverencia y abrió la puerta.

— Gracias, pero debo irme o—

— Inoue.

Al salir apenas unos milímetros de la habitación de blanco, se encontró de cara con Rukia Kuchiki, quien la observaba seria y sin titubeo alguno.

— K-kuchiki-san…— fue lo que ella pudo responder.

— Hola…— le sonrió la pelinegra con calidez—. Me alegra que ya estés mejor. Nos tenías muy preocupados. Ichigo estaba a punto de golpear a Tatsuki cuando ella le dijo que no se acercara a ti. Estaba tan preocupado que nos obligó a mí y a Renji a saltarnos la clase de Biología.

Inoue abrió los ojos de par en par.

— Kurosaki-kun… estaba…

— Tranquila— Rukia suspiró con pesar—, ya Renji se encargó de tranquilizarlo. Ahora debe de estar devorándose todo lo que encontró de camino a la cafetería. ¿Has notado lo hambriento que está últimamente? A mí me han contado maravillas…

— Bueno, en realidad…— la chica pensó unos minutos—. Nunca antes nadie había querido comer lo que yo preparaba… pero Kurosaki-kun se lo ha estado comiendo todo sin protestas.

Rukia analizó cada palabra con detenimiento.

— ¿Y ha estado más preocupado de lo normal?

Orihime se lo pensó otros tres minutos.

— Bueno, ha estado más… callado. Y un poco más alejado. Aunque eso…— cerró los ojos pesadamente—. Eso es normal en Kurosaki-kun cuando… cuando Kuchiki-san no está. Gracias por venir y animarlo… _otra vez_— mencionó recordando las innumerables veces que eso había sucedido.

— Inoue, háblame de ti ahora…— la chica de ojos violetas no quiso deprimir a la otra más de lo que ya estaba. Todo ese indagatorio tenía un solo propósito—. ¿No te has sentido…diferente últimamente?

— ¿Huh?

— ¿No has sentido un cambio en tu cuerpo…? Quizás… ¿más hambre de lo normal? ¿O más sueño? ¿O ganas de vomitar repentinamente?

— Eh… en realidad sí— admitió con algo de vergüenza—. También yo… Kuchiki-san… yo… últimamente siento que quiero llorar por situaciones que normalmente no tienen ese tipo de efectos en mí.

— Hm…— la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos, y la observó a los ojos—. Inoue… tú, has estado cambiante en estos últimos días, ¿no? Es algo así como, de feliz pasas a estar triste, de triste a enojada, y así sucesivamente.

— Sí, sí.

Rukia la tomó de los hombros y la atrajo un poco más hacia abajo. Se colocó de puntitas, se acercó y le susurró algo al oído, a lo cual la pelinaranja se sonrojó, y asintió efusivamente.

— Inoue… tú…— la observó suspicazmente.

La aludida abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Tú crees, Kuchiki-san?— la misma asintió.

— ¡Inoue!

Ambas se giraron al oír aquella voz masculina. Un estremecimiento invadió a la dueña del llamado, y enseguida vio a Ichigo acercarse a donde estaban ambas y detrás de él un agitado Renji.

— Lo siento, no pude atajarlo más…— habló el pelirrojo.

— Kurosak—

— ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto!— habló Rukia, justo cuando sonó el timbre de salida, y jaló a la chica con fuerza hacia la salida—.

— ¡Oh!— la de cabellos naranjas no entendía nada de lo que sucedía.

— ¡Renji! Aguántame un poco, ya volvemos— volvió a pronunciar la de baja estatura, desapareciendo entre los cientos de alumnos que se marchaban del instituto.

Enseguida, el pelirrojo volvió a sujetar a Ichigo, quien no paraba de zarandearlo.

— Demonios, Rukia me debe ya unos cuantos— susurró Abarai una vez que logró tranquilizar a Kurosaki.

— ¡Oe! ¡Renji! ¿Qué es lo que planea esa idiota? ¡Y por qué no quiere que me acerque a Inoue!

— ¡Yo que sé!

**x**

**x**

**x**

— K-kuchiki-san, ¿está bien así?— inquirió la chica una vez que ingresaron a su alcoba—. Quiero decir, ¿debimos dejar como si nada a Kurosaki-kun y Abarai-kun?

— Tranquila Inoue…— Rukia sonrió—. Ya aparecerán por aquí en cuestión de minutos, sabes lo alterado que se pone Ichigo cuando descubre que se le oculta algo.

— Dejé mi bolso en el instituto.

— Le diré a Renji que te lo traiga. Ya deben estar en camino…

— Gracias, Kuchiki-san. Yo…— Orihime bajó la cabeza apenada.

¿Por qué tuvo que comportarse tan mal con Rukia? Ella siempre hacía todo a su alcance para ayudarla a ella y a Ichigo, y ella le agradecía dudando de su persona. ¡Pero qué equivocada estaba! Ya le habían dicho más de una vez que no estaba mal sentir celos. Y de verdad creyó que se calmaría en ese sentido. Pero, no podía evitarlo. Rukia era asombrosa, e Inoue sentía cómo era superada cada vez más ampliamente.

— Ya, ya, Inoue…— la pelinegra la observó con una gran sonrisa—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, nada más que _esto_— ambas tragaron grueso cuando ella le tendió aquel aparatito que acababan de comprar—. Ve, y quítate las dudas de una vez. Esto es lo único que importa ahora…

Asintiendo, la de cabellos naranjas comenzó a caminar hacia el tocador. Y, otra vez, quiso llorar. Vaciló y las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Jamás creyó que toda aquella confusión podía significar algo así.

— Vamos, — la animó una vez más Kuchiki—. Ya después veremos qué hacemos con el idiota. Anda.

Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora.

Exhaló. Quedaba mucho por descubrir.

**x**

**x**

**x**

— ¡No te quedes tan atrás, Renji!— exclamó sin voltearse a observarlo. Daba enormes zancadas a lo largo de la acera. Estaban a tan sólo unas casas de la _suya_.

— ¡Como si no estuviera agotado, imbécil!— replicó el pelirrojo casi jadeando.

Rechistó. Rukia se lo pagaría. Por culpa de ella había estado persiguiendo como idiota a otro idiota. ¡¿Qué rayos se tramaban ella e Inoue?! En cima que lo hacían recorrer como si nada las calles de la cuidad con un estúpido y excesivamente femenino bolso rosa.

Al menos, para su suerte, ya habían llegado.

Ichigo comprobó que la puerta estaba abierta. La empujó con rabia y fue directo hacia la habitación de su novia de donde, claramente se podían oír las voces de ambas féminas.

_— No… logro ver nada, Kuchiki-san…_

Ichigo iba a derribar la puerta, si no fuera tan curioso y no estuviera pensando que escuchar su conversación podía ser mucho más interesante. Quién sabe, capaz podría descubrir algo vergonzoso de Rukia, y utilizarlo para vengarse por todas las situaciones bochornosas que la misma le había hecho pasar.

_— A ver, dámela…_

— ¿Qué haces?—

— Shh…— le hizo a Renji un gesto para que se mantuviera en silencio. Abarai no comprendió las razones, pero igualmente se acercó más a fin de oír mejor.

_— ¿Y?_

_— Dos rayitas, Inoue. Lo sabía._

_— ¿Qué significa, Kuchiki-san?_

Ambos muchachos se observaron confundidos. ¿De qué estupidez se suponía que estaban hablando?

_— Inoue. Estás… embarazada._

En vista de que Ichigo parecía haber perdido la noción de la situación, pues observaba fijo algún punto en la pared, Renji se encargó de empujar la puerta con lentitud. El pelirrojo sólo creía haberlo escuchado mal, y quería cerciorarse de que aquello era cierto. Pero no notó que el pelinaranja en realidad estaba apoyado contra la puerta, la cual se abrió de golpe apenas movió el picaporte.

— ¿Qué dem— Rukia quedó atónita al observar a los dos hombres ya dentro de la habitación. Suspiró. El panorama no podía ser más tenso… y patético.

Un Renji completamente anonadado, quieto, con una expresión de idiota confundido. Una Orihime arrodillada en el piso, con lágrimas en los ojos y sollozando lastimeramente. Y, por último…, un Ichigo tendido en el suelo, con la mirada perdida, un moratón en la frente, y una terrible expresión descolocada.

— Bueno, ¿qué se puede hacer aquí?— la chica llevó las manos a su frente, en busca de una estrategia que al menos solucionase la mayor parte de los problemas.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, el tonto que hacía unos instantes yacía moribundo en el frío piso de la habitación, había pasado al otro lado de ella, como si se hubiera teletransportado, pues se encontraba de rodillas, imitando la posición de su novia, observando tristemente cómo ésta no paraba de lloriquear.

— K-kuro-saki-kun…yo…— decía la bella chica entre llanto—. Yo, yo no quería que esto…—

— Inoue.

Sorpresivamente para todos, el chico la abrazó con fuerza, impidiendo que continuara sollozando. Orihime abrió sus ojos cuan grandes eran. Jamás se esperó ese tipo de reacción en él.

— Gracias.

Esto, como no podía ser menos, conmovió intensamente a la chica, quien se abalanzó prácticamente sobre su _peor es nada_ en plan de devolverle el abrazo. Esta vez lloraba con más fuerza, y agradecía entre llanto el gran apoyo de su pareja ante la situación.

— Vaya— Kuchiki suspiró y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Jamás pensó que aquello ocurriría en tan poco tiempo. Sin dudas, Ichigo y Orihime eran dos tontos que se querían demasiado. Sólo que uno lo demostraba más que el otro. Habían cambiado, ambos habían cambiado por el bien de la relación, y ella comprendió que los síntomas del embarazo no sólo abarcaron a la chica, sino también al tarado.

Cosas que suceden.

— Bueno, al menos todo terminó bien—

El pelirrojo no terminó e hablar, ya que la pequeña chica le propinó una patada en el estómago, que lo hizo retorcerse por varios segundos.

— ¡¿Eso… por qué?!

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre no avisar cuando están llegando?

Pero, desafortunadamente para Renji, Rukia seguía siendo la misma.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Ishida, Sado, Renji y Rukia observaban asqueados cómo la flamante pareja que estaba en la dulce espera, se devoraba sin problema alguno aquellos chocolates rellenos de salsa blanca y cebollas.

— N-no sabía que Kurosaki tenía también esos gustos tan particulares en la comida, igual que Inoue-san…— mencionó Uryuu acomodándose los lentes con dificultad. El estómago se le había revuelto tanto, que pensaba que no podría comerse nada en muchos días.

Después de haber terminado su almuerzo, Chizuru y las demás compañeras, llevaron a la pelinaranja al sector de los bancos que había en el patio del colegio. Renji y Uryuu ayudaron a Chad a limpiar el desastre que habían dejado los tórtolos, los dos primeros quejándose —claro está— porque afirmaban que Inoue sí podía precisar que lavaran sus cubiertos por ella, pero sin embargo Kurosaki no.

Ichigo recargó su espalda contra el enorme árbol que estaba en el centro del patio, Rukia lo imitó, sentándose junto a él. Se observaron y sonrieron.

— ¿Sabes lo que es ser precoz, Ichigo?

— ¿Hm?

— Que se da, se hace o se desarrolla antes del tiempo habitual.

— Tsk. Sé perfectamente lo que significa…— bufó con molestia el muchacho—. Y también a dónde quieres llegar…— agregó, observando cómo una pelirroja intentaba abrazar a su novia, y Tatsuki la alejaba de la misma.

— ¿Puedes creerlo?— habló Kuchiki, mostrándole a su amigo una gran sonrisa—. Vas a ser papá, Ichigo— él la observó sorprendido por la forma tan natural y refrescante en la que le dijo eso—, tendrás tu propia descendencia. ¡Inoue y tú son unos precoces!— dijo esto último propinándole un pequeño golpe de codo en el abdomen.

— Auch…— se quedaron callados y pensativos por unos cuantos segundos—. Sí. Sí que lo somos.

— Piénsalo. Será genial…— siguió animando la pelinegra—, pronto le crecerá el vientre, y se verá mucho más tierna de lo que ya es…

— Me pregunto qué dirá papá…— dijo él y ambos rieron.

— ¿Y qué será de ti cuando sea aún más bella?

Él frunció el ceño.

— ¡Te la van a querer robar!

— Suficiente, Rukia.

— No puedo esperar a ver tu rostro cuando no sientas más que celos.

— ¡Ya basta!

Kuchiki comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, e Ichigo no pudo evitar contagiarse y acompañarla después. Podía ser un precoz, pero estaba seguro de que así sería feliz.

— Me pregunto cómo será cuando yo esté embarazada.

Y pobre, pobre de Renji…

**x**

**x**

**x**

* * *

**N/A: **Ohayo, minna! Bueno, es mi primer IchiHime. Espero les haya gustado!

Hace mucho tiempo que tenía pensado escribirlo, pero bueno, recién aquí estoy. Perdonen si tuvo faltas ortográficas, no lo editaré hasta mañana, tengo miles de trabajos que hacer! Y si encontraron OoC excesivo, lo siento! No fue mi intención dejarles con esa impresión.

En fin, se aceptan cualquier tipo de críticas. No se vayan sin comentar, onegai! De verdad necesito su opinión para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien o mal.

Gracias por leer!

Espero volver pronto a la sección Bleach, que últimamente me tiene bien prendida. (Leyeron el manga? :O No lo creí de Ishida, de verdad u.u)

Nos estamos leyendo.

Besos, y un Ichigo bien sexy para todas.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
